User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Earth Legend Lance
Earth Legend Lance Skill 'Earth of Lore (100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Earth types) 'Burst 'Gaia's Essence (12 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Great Tree of Ruin (16 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 15 BC) Brave Burst Unleashed Seven (21 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies & boosts all allies' Atk relative to their Def for 3 turns; Cost: 35 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Return to the Great Tree (20% boost to all parameters in battle & probable reduction in damage taken by 20% when Drevas is equipped.) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Lance is one of the Six Heroes reigning from the ruined Principality of Vriksha. He holds a long and legendary history as he was the wielder of the legendary Demon Pike Drevas. He was also chosen by a handful of players who started the game. He was then seen as an enemy who would destroy his enemies repeatedly in Grand Gaia Chronicles. But even after his death and his long reincarnation by the summoner, Lance wondered when he would see his home again. As the summoner conquered Adan's Tower, Lance faced a new enemy. To avenge the fall of his kingdom, Lance takes on Zurg... Whoa, wait... did I just retell my own story of how I went through Vriksha? Man... I gotta stop using Lance in my quests... wait, huh? His 7* form came out? Why didn't anyone tell me? Gah, whatever. Here's 7* Lance! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 I knew this was coming when 7* Six Heroes hit Japan. 100% boost to ATK and 30% boost to HP of their respective element. This Leader Skill provides a lot of power and survivability to your units. Units holding status-boosting Spheres are likely to reach over 10000 HP with this Leader Skill. This only gets higher if you're using double Leads. However, the problem with this type of Leader Skill is the lack of diversity in the squad. This Leader Skill only applies to Earth units only. You would have to create a mono-Earth team to achieve the full effect of Lance's Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Lance's BB utilizes a 250% damage modifier, which is much lower than the average 280% that most 7* units use. To make things sound even worse, Lance doesn't provide any utility with this BB whatsoever. It's just pure damage. This shows a huge lack of support for the squad. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Lance's SBB utilizes the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to Lance's relatively high attack and damage modifier. Lance also provides a 110% Def buff, which is pretty good. However, this isn't the best in the game as there is Lugina whose Def buff is 150% on his SBB. And that's all you have for Lance's SBB. This SBB provides too little utility for the squad to make Lance a significant unit to take along. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Lance's UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier taht most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to Lance's buffs and Atk. Lance provides an Atk conversion buff, which boosts Atk relative to Def. While this may be good, this can easily be used on BB/SBB by using units such as Alice, Libera, Gazia, etc. Again, there is very little utility that makes this UBB worth using. An easily accessible buff that is used on UBB? Pass... Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Like the other Six Heroes, Lance's Extra Skill grants a free Medulla Gem with an additional effect of reducing damage by 20% with a 20% chance. Though not reliable, this can be a life-saver if you are lucky. This part of the Extra Skill certainly does not hurt to have and one can make good use of RNGesus to grant 20% mitigation. Arena Score: 8/10 Lance has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is actually one of the highest ranking normal attack Drop Checks in the game. Very good to use and very supportive in terms of producing BC. Lance's Leader Skill can come into play. This is where you only focus on killing units using normal attacks. Remember Zurg's Leader Skill? 100% maximum boost to ATK at max HP? Lance can boost all Earth units' ATK by 100%, which can dominate most units in Arena. However, this method is not reliable as opponents may carry Fire units that can take Earth attacks. Stats Score: 7/10 Lance's interesting UBB can leave the player thinking about the best way to make use of his stats. Lance's Atk and Def are relatively balanced and his HP is quite high. Rec isn't too important as Burst Healers and HC buffers can take care of healing. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lance is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 Not much going on for Lance. His only role is as a Def buffer with no other utility into play. There are way better Def buffers out there that apply more utility than Lance. Examples include Elimo, Kanon, Tridon, etc. Sphere Recommendations *Drevas & Heresy Orb *Drevas & Fallacy Orb *Drevas & Impiety Orb *Drevas & Ihsir's Guise Conclusion Score: 7.0/10 Many players seem to underestimate Lance for some reason. Lance can actually become a serious damage dealer during the late-game of the battle. His UBB comes in real handy since it boosts all units' ATK relative to their DEF. That said, Lance can really perform well as a sub-unit. As a Leader, it is highly suggested that you make a mono-Earth team to fully take advantage of the Leader Skill. Which of the Six Heroes did you evolve to 7* first? Vargas Selena Lance Eze Atro Magress Comment below on what you think of Lance! Did you start out with Lance? Did he crush you in Grand Gaia Chronicles? Did the Drevas lead you to many victories? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my recent Unit Spotlights: *Dark Legend Magress *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Cyclopean Ultor *Thunder Legend Eze Category:Blog posts